


Stories of the Second Self: From Light, Darkness

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [63]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Julie thought she was morbid for spending the days of her undeath in a sarcophagus in a cementary. Then Ramon, who turned into an angel, descends to expression his undying love for her despite the fact she's a vampire. Sensing that Ramon doesn't accept the gulf of difference between them now, Julie has to discern if Ramon is that deeply in love or dangerously obsessive.
Series: Alter Idem [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: From Light, Darkness

"Pssst!" Ramon voiced after gently landing on the sarcophagus. "Julie!"

"God, Ramon!" Julie screamed when she came to.

Julie's skin was, without exaggeration, deathly pale. Her eyes were solid black and her teeth all razor sharp. The world turned up side down, and created a biggest schism between them than either could imagine.

"Come with me," Ramon pleaded.

"To where?" Julie asked, "You know why I had to drop out of college. Where can we go that lets us be together? You get Nighttime Effective Disorder and I burn in the sunlight."

"I want to be by your side regardless," Ramon said, "I don't care about the vampire thing. We can make this work."

"What if I have problems with the wings?" Julie suggested, "In fact, suppose I have problems with people who see us together? Some want you dead, and others will come after me."

"We can take turns protecting each other," Ramon replied.

"And when I have to feed?" Julie reminded, "Then what?"

"I don't know, but I'm not letting you go." Something about Ramon's tone became dangerous.

"We were never right for each other," Julie said, sliding her hands warily back in preparation to get up. "I think this is the biggest hint we could get for that."

"You're not leaving me." Ramon's expression turned dark.

Julie pushed off the ground, just as Ramon leapt off the sarcophagus. He tried to pin her down, but Julie easily threw him off with both hands.

But for his wings, Ramon would've been thrown over the other side of the cement external coffin. Instead, he air-braked and directed himself back down with an up-beat of wings, right into Julie's advancing fist.

Ramon's head recoiled sickeningly, and his still form flung a dozen feet away. Sprawled onto his stomach, Julie could see in the new moon gloom that Ramon had a wooden stake tucked into the back of his jeans belt line.

Julie realized that Ramon wouldn't accept her unlife, unless he were in it. That's how it was with angels; extreme good or extreme bad, and it was often hard to tell the difference.


End file.
